mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine on Nintendon kehittämä ja julkaisema Mario-tasohyppely Nintendo GameCubelle. Se julkaistiin 19. heinäkuuta 2002. Super Mario Sunshine kertoo siitä, kun Mario lähtee ystäviensä kanssa matkalle. Matkan määränpää on Isle Delfino. Isle Delfinolla kuitenkin tulee ongelmia, kun Bowser sekaantuu taas mukaan. Tässä pelissä täytyy Power Starien sijaan kerätä 120 Shine Spriteä. Super Mario Sunshinen edeltäjä on Super Mario 64 ja seuraaja Super Mario Galaxy. Juoni left|200px Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth ja joukko Toadeja lentävät lentokoneella trooppiselle saarelle nimeltä Isle Delfino. Kun he pääsevät perille, huomaavat, että jotakin on pahasti vialla. Shadow Mario, Marioa muistuttava outo olento on aiheuttanut Isle Delfinon energialähteiden, Shine Spritejen katoamisen, ja koko saaren saastumisen. Mario saa syyt niskoilleen, ja hänet tuomitaan niistä. Hän kuitenkin lupaa puhdistaa koko saaren käyttäen apunaan F .L.U.D.D.:ia, Gadd Science, Inc. -yhtiön uusinta vettä ruiskuttavaa keksintöä. Pelaaminen Mario voi pelissä tehdä useita eri liikkeitä: kävellä, juosta, liukua, hyppiä, uida ja tehdä monia muita liikkeitä. Uutena liikkeenä Mario hallitsee nuorallakävelyn, jota voi käyttää mm. Delfino Plazassa. Mario saa pelin alussa F.L.U.D.D.:in, jolla hän voi ampua vettä, ja käyttää myös raketti-, turbo-, lentoruiskuttimia, jotka saa erivärisitä laatikoista. Mario pääsee ratsastamaan myös Yoshilla, jonka saa viemällä tälle tietyn hedelmän. Yoshit pystyvät ruiskuttamaan eräänlaista mehumaista sylkeä, josta on joissain kentissä hyötyä. Peli sisältää uusia vihollisia, eikä kovin paljon vanhoja, yleisiä esiintyy hyvin vähän. Marion täytyy läpäistä Super Mario 64:n tapaan eri paikoista eri tehtäviä, ja välillä tulee pomoovastuksia. Hän voi kerätä myös sinisiä kolikoita, joita vaihtamalla Blue Coin Shopissa saa Shine Spriten (sen saa kun vaihtaa 10 kolikkoa). Pelissä on yhteensä 240 sinistä kolikkoa. Jokaisen paikan toiseksi viimeisessä tehtävässä täytyy napata Shadow Mario, jonka saa napattua ampumalla tätä vedellä. Shadow Mario kuitenkin pakenee koko ajan, ja tekee ovelia liikkeitä, ja jos osut tähän, menetät elämäpisteitä (elämä pisteet sijaitsevat oikeassa yläkulmassa). Kun tämän on saanut kiinni, tämä puhuu jotain, ja muuttuu Shine Spriteksi. Kun on napannut jokaisessa paikassa Shadow Marion, pääsee Corona Mountainille taistelemaan Bowseria vastaan, ja siitä radasta saa suurimman osan sinisitä kolikoista. Hahmot *Mario - Pelin ja koko Mario-sarjan päähenkilö. *Princess Peach - Mushroom Kingdomin prinsessa. *Toadsworth, Peachin taloudenhoitaja. *Toadit - Asukkaita Mushroom Kingdomissa. *Bowser - pelin ja koko sarjan päävihollinen. *Bowser Jr. - Bowserin poika, joka tässä pelissä aiheuttaa Isle Delfinon kamalan katastrofin. Pomovastukset Tässä on lista Super Mario Sunshinen pomovastuksista: *'Petey Piranha', Piranha Plant, jonka Bowser Jr. lähetti tuhoamaan Marion. Tämä on Bianco Hillseissä, toisessa episodessa. On tuhottava myöhemmin uudelleen. *'Gooper Blooper', Blooper, joka esiintyy Ricco Harborilla kahdesti pomona, ja Noki Bayn yhdessä episodessa. *'Eely Mouth', iso meren syvyyksissä esiintyvä olento, joka tuhotaan Noki Bayssä. *'King Boo', Booiden johtaja. Tämä on Hotel Delfinossa. King Boo on tuhottava ruletilla. *'Wiggler', jättiläismäinen, vihreä, hyvin raivokas Wiggler, joka on Gelato Beachillä. *'Mecha-Bowser', mekaaninen robottiversio Bowserista, joka on valtavan kokoinen. Tämä esiintyy Pinna Parkissa, toisessa jaksossa. *'Phantamanta', jättiläisrausku, jolla on ainoastaan varjo näkyvillä. Tämä on Sirena Beachillä, ja erittää vihreää sähköistä limaa. *'Shadow Mario', Marioa muistuttava hahmo, joka jossain vaiheessa pelissä paljastuu Bowser Junioriksi. Tämä on tuhottava jokaisen kentän toiseksi viimeisesä episodessa. *'Bowser', pelin finaalipomovastus. Tämä kylpee vihreässä "limassa", ja tämä tuhotaan niin, että täytyy tehdä Ground Pound-liike tiettyihin kohtiin ammetta käyttäen turbosuutinta. Minipomovastukset *'Gate Keeper', isoja Piranha Planteja, jotka ovat täysin peittyineitä likaan. Nämä tuhotaan ampumalla vettä kolmesti. *'Monty Mole', tankissa oleva Monty Mole. Tuhottava Noki Bayllä ja Pinna Parkin rantapaikassa. *'Pungelo', Cataquack-laji, joka on Gelato Beachin isoissa peileissä. Pelialueet Pelissä on useita eri paikkoja. Aloituspaikka on Delfino Airstrip, josta pääsee Delfino Plazaan, joka on pääpaikka pelissä. Pelin paikat ovat: *'Delfino Airstrip', pieni lentokenttä, jonne Mario ja kumppanit laskeutuivat. Täältä saa ensimmäisen Shine Sprtiten. Täällä on myös minipomovastus, Gate Keeper. *'Delfino Plaza' on Piantojen asuttama kaupunki, josta pääsee kaikkiin kenttiin. Täältä löytää useita eri Shine Spritejä. Delfino Plaza on Isle Delfinon pääkaupunki, täällä pääsee jossain vaiheessa ratsastamaan Yoshilla, ja värin saa valita syömällä tietyn hedelmän. Täällä voi myös liikkua millä F.L.U.D.D.:n suuttimella haluaa, kun on saanut niitä auki. *'Bianco Hills' on pieni kylä Delfino Plazasta luoteeseen. Siellä sijaitsee muutamia taloja ja iso järvi sekä joki. Ensimmäisessä Episodissa taistellaan tuulimyllyn sisällä olevaa Petey Piranhaa vastaan. *'Ricco Harbor' on pieni satamakaupunki. Ensimmäisessä episodessa (Gooper Blooper Breaks Out) taistellaan isokokoista mustekkalaa, Gooper Blooperia vastaan. Tämä kaupunki esiintyy myös Mario Power Tenniksessä, nimellä Gooper Bay. *'Gelato Beach' on rauhallinen pieni ranta. Siellä on paljon punaisia ja sinisiä Cataquackeja, ja kun niihin osuu, ne heittävät Marion taivaan tuuliin. *'Pinna Park' on huvipuisto. Siellä on mm. Mecha Bowserin ensiesiintyminen. Siellä myös laitteita; vuoristorata, karuselli, maailmanpyörä ja keinuvat laivat. *'Sirena Beach', rantapaikka, jossa ollaan aina ilta-aikaan. Täällä sijaitsee kumma hotelli nimeltä Hotel Delfino. *'Hotel Delfino', Sirena Beachissä esiintyvä hotelli. Täällä on paljon Boo-asukkaita, ja kasino-pelihallikin. Sieltä pääsee taistelemaan King Boota vastaan. *'Pianta Village', Isle Delfinon aika keskellä oleva kylä, jossa asuu Piantoja. Täällä on valtavan kokoisia palmuja. Pianta Villagessa on myös Chain Chomppeja. *'Noki Bay', paikka, jossa on iso vesiputous, ja violettia vettä. Täällä asuvat Nokit. Noki Bayn merten syvyyksissä on Eely Mouth. *'Corona Mountain', Isle Delfinossa oleva iso tulivuori, jossa on Bowser. Täältä löytää suurimman osan sinisistä kolikoista. Tavarat *'Shine Spritet' *'F.L.U.D.D' *'Nozzlet' *'Red Coinit' *'Blue Coinit' *'1-Up Mushroomit' *'Fruit' *'Water Bottlet' *'Mario's Hat' *'Gold Coinsit' *'Water Barrel' *'Trampoline' *'Water Rocketit' Salaiset kentät Super Mario Sunshine sisältää myös salaisia kenttiä, jokaisessa peruskentässä on tehtävä, joka täytyy suorittaa läpäisemällä salainen kenttä. Tehtävä, jossa on salainen kenttä, tunnistaa siitä että tehtävän nimessä lukee aina "Secret". Esimerkiksi Ricco Harborilla tehtävän, jossa on salainen taso, nimi on "The Secret Of Ricco Tower". Salsisissa tasoissa kuuluu Super Mario Bros.-theme musiikki, joka kuuluu jossain minipeleissä Super Mario 64 DS:ssä sekä New Super Mario Bros.:ssa. Tällaisissa kentissä ei mennä F.L.U.D.D.:lla, sillä tason alussa Shadow Mario varastaa sen. Salaiset kentät ovat myös hieman haastavia, ja joissain paikoissa voi olla kaksikin salakenttää. Kun on läpäissyt jonkun salatason, sen pääsee läpäisemään suraavalla kerralla F.L.U.D.D.:in kanssa ja siihen tulee punainen nappi. Jos sen päälle tekee Ground Pound-liikkeen, tulee aika-haaste, jossa täytyy kerätä kahdeksan punaista kolikkoa ajassa. Kun on sen läpäissyt, saa Shine Spriten. On myös sellaisia salaisia kenttiä, joissa kuuluu erilainen musiikki, ja näissä käytetään F.L.U.D.D.:ia. Tällaisia tasoja on esimerkiksi Gelato Beachillä oleva Sand Bird, jonka selkään pääsee tehtävässä "The Sand Bird is Born". Delfino Plazassakin on muutama salaista kenttää, esimerkiksi Pipe's Slider on yksi salainen kenttä, jossa täytyy liukua alas. Muita salatasoja Delfino Plazassa on mm. The Seedbed ja The Waterfall. Beta -version erot Super Mario Sunshinen beta-versio on hieman erilaisempi kuin oikea versio. Esimerkiksi: *Gooper Blooper on beta-versiossa musta. *F.L.U.D.D.:n torvi on erilaisempi. *Putki, joka vie Sirena Beachiin, on erinäköisempi. *Elämämittari on erilaisempi ulkonäöltään. :Lisää... Lauseet Bowser *''"Bwa ha ha! The water's great! Eh, Junior?"'' *''"Mario! How dare you disturb my family vacation?!"'' *''"Jr., I've got something...difficult...to tell you about Princess Peach..."'' *''"That's my boy! Well put, son!"'' *''"The royal Koopa line is strong as ever!"'' *''"But for now...let's just rest awhile."'' Bowser Jr. *''"I won't let you take Mama Peach away!!"'' *''"You again?! Don't you ever give up?"'' *''"This is my Magic Brush. When I draw with it, all my wishes come true."'' *''"A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me."'' *''"You...You pest. Stop following us."' *"I know, she's not really my Mama."'' *''"Leave my mama alone you bad man! I won't let you take Mama Peach away!"'' *''"Yeah, Papa told me all about it. He told me my mama got kidnapped by a bad man named Mario..."'' *''"So I came to rescue her!"'' *''"Papa told me everything. He said,(mocking Bowser's voice) "Mario's a bully, he never fights fair!"'' *''"He said, "Jr., you gotta try to outsmart Mario." '' *''"So I tried to get Mario sent to prison but they didn't lock him up and now he came to steal Mama Peach again!"'' *''"Sure is Papa... Come on in, Mama Peach!"'' *''"Someday, when I'm bigger... I wanna fight that Mario again!"'' F.L.U.D.D *"I am F.L.U.D.D, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance.' *"Subject identified as Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Data storage complete.' *"Proceeding with customer information.' *"The vacation starts now.' *"Was I of assint...ance." Mario *''"Super Mario Sunshine!"'' *''"Mamma mia!"'' Princess Peach *''"Mama Peach? I'm your mama?"'' - Bowser Jr.:ille *''"So you're Bowser son!"'' *''"But why did you pretend to be Mario?"'' - Bowser Jr.:ille *''"Nice work, Mario."'' *''"Um... I think not."'' *''"Ooohh, look at that!"'' *''"That shadow..."'' *''"Toadsworth, did you see?"'' *''"What happenned?"'' *''"So, the grafitti... That was you?"'' *''"Mario, look..."'' Toad *''"What's this icky, paint-like goop?"'' *''"It's moving!"'' Samanlaisuudet myöhempiin peleihin *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: Paper Mario Thousand-Year Doorissa Shine Spritet esiintyvät myös, mutta tarkoitus on täysin eri; Mario voi kerätä niitä ystävilleen, ja kun on satamassa, siellä on eräs paikka, jossa on kylttinä Shine Sprite ja sinistä. Sieltä voi ostaa Marion ystäville voimaa. *Super Mario 64 DS: Pelissä on kenttä nimeltä Sunshine Isles, siinä tasossa on Delfino Plaza-musiikki, mutta hieman erilaisempana versiona. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: Pelissä on yksi battle-tila, jossa pitää kerätä Shine Spritejä. *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: Mario & Luigi: Partners in Timessä Shine Spritet esiintyvät Bowserin Linnassa, jossa Mario ja Luigi vuorotellen pomppivat laatikoihin, ja Shine Spritet lentävät Baby Marion ja Baby Luigin luo, ja valaisevat pimeää reittiä. *Super Paper Mario: Sammer Guy sanoo itseään "Sunshine Floodiksi". *Mario Kart DS: Tässä pelissä yhdessä Battle-tilassa täytyy kerätä Shine Spritejä. Lisäksi on keksitty Isle Delfinolle uusi paikka, Delfino Square. *Super Mario Galaxy: Pelissä on Fire- ja Water Shooterit, jotka ovat erittäin samanlaisia kuin F.L.U.D.D.:in suutin. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Pelissä on yksi taisteluareena, joka on Delfino Plaza, eli Delfino Plazasta kehitetty kenttä. Triviaa *Super Mario Sunshine on ainoa peli, jossa Mariolla on lyhythihainen T-paita. *Alun perin tämä peli tunnettiin nimellä Mario Sunshine. *Super Mario Sunshine on yksi niistä peleistä, joissa Luigi ei esiinny. *Petey Piranha esiintyy tässä pelissä ensimmäistä kertaa. *Bowser Jr. esiintyy tässä pelissä ensimmäistä kertaa ja luulee Princess Peachiä äidikseen. Galleria Kuvakaapauksia Image:GoopMonsterThing.jpg Image:SMSunshine SecretLevel.jpg Image:B 5.jpg Image:Super-mario-sunshine-image1.jpg en:Super Mario Sunshine de:Super Mario Sunshine es:Super Mario Sunshine fr:Super Mario Sunshine ru:Super Mario Sunshine it:Super Mario Sunshine no:Super Mario Sunshine da:Super Mario Sunshine nl:Super Mario Sunshine pt-br:Super Mario Sunshine ja:スーパーマリオサンシャイン * Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Tasohyppelyt Luokka:Nintendo GameCube-pelit Luokka:3D tasohyppelyt